


Silence

by Prospurrity



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospurrity/pseuds/Prospurrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which I feel my need for nagiharu kisses<br/>established relationship nagiharu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

A hand slipped down to his waist, and another content hum puffed out against Haru's lips. 

"Nagisa," his voice was soft, hoarse from lack of use. He almost regretted pulling away. Almost.

"Mhhmn, Haru-chan? What's up?" Nagisa's tongue flicked out to swipe across his lips. He smiled.

"You're noisy; keep it down. Your sisters will hear."

"They sleep like rocks, Haru-chan. You don't have to worry." Haru rolled his eyes, and Nagisa, just like that, leaned forward and captured the raven's lips in his own. Haru was enthusiastic in his return, even if he didn't look or sound that way. His slender fingers drummed against Nagisa's hips, and the blonde's slightly-less-elegant digits curled into Haru's hair, tugging him close to close any distance between them. Breathy moans slipped past his lips, and Haru sighed through his nose.

"You--" He parted a moment, then pushed right back again. "You won't stop--" _kiss_ "--will you?"

Nagisa giggled, breathless against Haru's parted lips. "Nope."


End file.
